thenakedgunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear
The Naked Gun 2 1/2; The Smell of Fear is the second film of the trilogy. Plot Frank Drebin is honored at the White House, where President George H. W. Bush announces that he will base his recommendation for the country's energy program on Dr. Albert Meinheimer's advice at the National Press Club dinner the following week. The heads of the coal and oil (fossil fuel) and nuclear industries are apparently distressed by this fact, as Dr. Meinheimer is an advocate for renewable energy. Jane Spencer, now working for Dr. Meinheimer, is working late at his research institute, crying about Frank. She spots a man in a red van. A maintenance worker, emptying out garbage cans, discovers a clock with dynamite attached and takes it to the security guards, accidentally triggering it. The next morning, Frank reacquaints himself with Jane as he interviews her about the explosion. He is shown around the institute and meets Jane's boyfriend, Hexagon Oil executive Quentin Hapsburg, of whom he becomes exceedingly jealous. Frank's boss Ed Hocken finds him at a lonely blues bar. Meanwhile, at a meeting of the "energy" industry leaders, Hapsburg reveals that he has kidnapped Dr. Meinheimer and found an exact double for him, Earl Hacker, who will give their recommendation to the President endorsing fossil and nuclear fuels. Police Squad tracks down the driver of the van, Hector Savage, and find him connected to a sex toy shop. Once he discovers the cops are onto him, Savage holes up in a house demanding money. Frank then takes it upon himself to drive a SWAT tank into and through the house, allowing Savage to escape and causing more damage when he loses all control of the tank and crashes into the city zoo, causing all of the animals to escape. Later that evening at a party Frank makes matters worse when he attempts to push the wheelchair-bound doctor up to the front of the room. However, in the encounter he notices that Dr. Meinheimer did not remember him upon sight. Since Jane told him he had a photographic memory, Frank confronts her with that at her home following the party. Jane refuses to believe him and dismisses him. Moments later Savage enters the house trying to kill Jane, who spots him and alerts Frank. After a tussle where Frank causes Savage's body to burst by sticking a water hose in his mouth and turning on the spray full blast, Frank confronts Jane again and she realizes that Frank was right. The two then rekindle their romance. The next day Police Squad stakes out Hexagon Oil's headquarters where Dr. Meinheimer is being held. Frank tries to go undercover into the building but instead is discovered and tied up by his henchmen. The rest of Police Squad is able to return after a snafu and free both Frank and Dr. Meinheimer, and head to the Press Club Dinner to try and intercept Hacker. Finding their only way in locked, Frank, Ed, Nordberg (O.J. Simpson), and Dr. Meinheimer commandeer a mariachi band's costumes and head in, stopping briefly to perform for the gathered crowd. After heading backstage, Drebin encounters Hacker, who attacks him. Several members of the Chicago Bears see this and begin attacking Frank, not knowing he is not attacking a defenseless man. The confusion ends when Ed and Meinheimer take out Hacker so he can begin his speech. However, due to the confusion Frank does not know that Hacker has been eliminated and goes into the gathering assuming Meinheimer is the fake. After embarrassing himself for a few seconds, Ed comes in to inform the audience that Hapsburg is the mastermind of the whole scam. However, he has already left the room with Jane and after a shootout on the roof of the building Hapsburg informs Frank that he has one more trick up his sleeve; he has rigged the building with a small nuclear device which will kill everyone in the building except for him and render Meinheimer's speech useless. As Frank gains the upper hand and is about to get the disarming code Ed enters and throws Hapsburg out a window. On his way down Hapsburg hits an awning and is able to come to the sidewalk unscathed, but is immediately met by a lion and devoured. Frank frees Jane from being handcuffed to the bomb and they attempt to disarm it while Ed and Nordberg go back into the ballroom to evacuate it. After several failed attempts, Frank finally manages to disarm the bomb at the last second by tripping over the power cord, unplugging it. Drebin is commended by the President, who offers him a special post as head of the Federal Bureau of Police Squad. He declines, instead asking Jane to marry him, which she accepts. They go out to a balcony, where they accept commendations from the crowd. Frank spins around and accidentally knocking Barbara Bush off the balcony. She manages to hold on, although in an attempt to help her, Frank pulls off her dress. Videos The Naked Gun 2 1 2 The Smell of Fear - Trailer|Trailer The Naked Gun 2 1 2 - Intro|Intro Category:Movies